Ma fin
by Floramagic
Summary: Et si Annabeth et Hermione formaient la même personne ? Et si Voldemort avait gagné ?  Annabeth/Hermione a perdu beaucoup d'amis, mais va t-elle vraiment sauter de si haut pour autant ?


_Je vais vous raconter ma fin. En autre... Car je suis morte bien avant ce saut. Je suis morte avec Harry, Ron, Ginny... Et tous les autres que Voldemort à tué._

_Ça c'est passé un 8 décembre..._

Les mangemorts ont réussit à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Contre toute attente Voldemort était de la partie. Pendant que le combat, mangemorts / Élèves-Professeurs. se passa, Harry et Voldemort entreprenaient un combat mortel... Et moi je restais là...A assister à cet horrible spectacle...Je vis toutes les personnes de mon camp tomber une à une...Toute. La dernière personne à rejoindre le repos éternel fut Harry. Il me lança un dernier regard, emplit de détresse, comme jamais. Je restai là, passive. Immobile face à tous ces cadavres... Figée devant les corps inertes de mes amis. Et, comme une lâche, j'ai fuis... Oui, je sais...Je ne suis pas digne d'Athéna... Ni de personne d'autre. J'ai couru de longues journées, un seul but : La colonie.

Une fois -enfin- arrivé, Chiron m'a posé plusieurs questions. Étrange de voir une pensionnaire qui a fugué revenir un mois après, blésée, en larme, muette et désespéré... Je n'ai rien répondu. Ni à Chiron, ni à Percy, ni à personne d'autre. Je me suis enfermé dans mon bungalow pendant trois jours. Trois jours infiniment long...

Pendant ces trois jours, j'ai pris une décision. Sans doute idiote pour certains, tragique pour d'autre... Mais pour moi elle est censé et juste.

Je suis sortis, j'ai ignoré le regard des pensionnaires. J'ai avancé vers la falaise, sans faire attention à Chiron qui m'appelait, ni à Percy à ses côtés. Je suis montée jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. Je me suis assise. De là je voyais tout. Je voyais les enfants d'Arès s'entrainer au combat d'épée. -Je surpris même Clarisse à me regarder tristement...Pour très vite détourné le regard et reprendre son combat-.

J'ai vu les Apollon au tir à l'arc, les fille d'Aphrodite sur la plage, les enfant d'Hermès parler entre eux... Mais tous ça n'était pas mon monde...

Puis je sentis le regard pesant de quelqu'un sur moi...J'ai tourné le regard vers la personne...

Percy.

Ses yeux vert me fixaient tristement. Il avait vécu tant d'épreuves...

Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment a-t-il fait pour surmonter tout ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

Il me souris tristement, comme s'il avait entendus mes pensées...

Voilà cinq ans que je le connais... Cinq ans que je l'aime. Cinq ans que je garde mes sentiments pour moi. Malgrès nos parents, j'ai su l'apprécier, puis l'aimer...De tout mon être.

Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. J'ai voulu vivre dans deux monde. J'ai gagné d'un l'un. Perdu dans l'autre. Mon destin était fini. Je le sentais au fond de moi... Et puis, on a plus besoins de moi ici.

Je me levai, et m'avançai vers le bord, au dessus de l'eau. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Voilà comment je vais mourir ; De mon plein grès. J'ai échoué...

Je rouvris les yeux une dernière fois. J'ai observé une dernière fois la colonie. Une dernière fois les alentours. Je voulais _le_ revoir une dernière fois. Mais lorsque j'ai porté mon regard à l'endroit où il se tenait il y a quelques instants, il n'était plus là... Où était-il ? Mais après tout...ça n'avait aucune importance...

Je serrai les poings, avançai d'un pas de plus. Me voilà maintenant au ras du bord...

J'ai fermé les yeux...Et j'ai repensé aux personnes les plus chère à mes yeux. Percy, Grover, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore, Chiron, Athéna, Luke, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Silena, Neville, Luna...Et tant d'autres.

Je resserrai mon poing encore plus fort.

_« Annabeth...Sache que je t'aime...Sache que je suis fière de toi. »_

C'était ma mère. J'ai souris... Elle était fière de moi. Fière de ce que j'ai fait le long de ma courte existence.

Et alors...Tout c'est enchaîné si vite...

J'ai sauté.

Percy m'a appelé, dans un cris d'horreur, derrière moi.

J'ai entendus Chiron, crier lui aussi...

J'ai sentis un violent choc... Puis de l'eau est rentré dans mes poumons.

J'ai eu mal...J'ai agonisé.

_Je suis morte ainsi. Mais, ne pensez pas que l'histoire s'est fini aussi brutalement._

J'ai sentis un dernier contact sur ma peau. Un contact brulant, et doux. Un contact que je reconnaitrais entre mille... Celui de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde; Percy.

Il m'a tiré hors de l'eau.

Il a essayé de me réanimer...

Mais c'était trop tard, à présent. J'étais une âme s'échappant de mon corps. Mais j'étais là. A le voir me sauver. Là. A le voir pleurer, à crier mon prénom sans s'arrêter... J'étais ici, debout face à lui et mon corps inanimé.

Puis Chiron arriva. Il sépara Percy de mon corps... Ce dernier crié de rage et se débattait.

Je me sentis coupable...

Coupable de l'avoir laissé. D'être partis si vite...

Je l'ai appelé, je lui ai crié de m'oublier, de s'arrêter et de partir. Loin. Mais...Il ne m'a pas entendus.

Il s'est effondré sur mon corps froid et il m'a pleuré.

« T'as pas le droit ! Je t'aime, t'avais pas le droit... » m'a t-il crié...

Mon cœur s'est serré... Je me suis approché de lui, les larmes aux yeux...

Je l'ai touché. Non, j'ai essayé de le toucher. Aucun contact... En revanche, une drôle de sensation m'a pris lorsque ma main passa à travers la sienne... La même sensation que me procurait son contact avant ; Une douce chaleur...

Contre toutes attentes, il a relevé la tête dans ma direction. Il a donc lui aussi sentis...

« Annabeth...Pourquoi ? »

Sa voie était si triste et serré...Je n'ai pas pu répondre... Il ne m'entendait pas...

« Annabeth...Je t'aime. Pour toujours. Tu as sauté avec une partie de moi... »

J'ai pleuré. J'avais tout gâché.

Puis j'ai disparu...Pour atterrir dans une pièce toute blanche... Mais peu importait ce qu'il m'arrivait... Peu importait où j'étais...

Je suis resté là à pleurer. Toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai regretté. Au cause de moi Percy souffre... J'ai tout gâché...Et cela jamais je ne me le pardonnerai...

_Et je ne me le suis jamais pardonné..._


End file.
